


Гальярда на красном песке

by Montpensier (Emptybottle)



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, La Dame de Monsoreau, Les Quarante-Cinq, Valois Romances - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Montpensier
Summary: Но все же он неуловимо изменился. Если б он хуже знал самого себя, то подумал бы совершенно невероятную вещь – ему, кажется, стало скучно.





	Гальярда на красном песке

__Start wearing purple wearing purple  
Start wearing purple, for me now  
All your sanity and wits, they will all vanish  
I promise, it's just a matter of time  
Gogol Bordello

Себастьен де Шико считал себя человеком самодостаточным. Что это значило? Он никогда, даже наедине с собой, не скучал и не страдал от одиночества. Ведь собственная жизнь — самая увлекательная игра на свете, и он наслаждался каждым ее моментом. А на удары судьбы он всегда отвечал улыбкой. Одним словом, Шико без ложной скромности считал себя обладателем счастливого и легкого характера, благодаря которому он чувствовал себя защищенным от душевных бурь. На все невзгоды он старался смотреть с философской точки зрения. И ничего не принимать слишком близко к сердцу.  
Сегодня вечером Шико был доволен жизнью. На этот раз фортуна на их стороне. Мятежный Париж в осаде, Майен заперся в Сен-Жермен-де-Пре, и только неистовая госпожа де Монпансье, эта современная фурия, продолжает извергать проклятия. Но Шико знал, что все напрасно. К тому же он привез добрые вести.  
Высоченный и длинноногий, как и его хозяин, гнедой бодрой рысью двигался по пыльной дороге. Навстречу Шико попалась только телега с сеном. Огромный лохматый стог очень хотел завалиться прямо на землю, толстый коротышка прыгал с вилами вокруг телеги и, пыхтя, пытался вернуть ему устойчивое положение.  
Молодая хозяйка, правившая парой волов, сдерживала усмешку оглядываясь на своего недотепу-мужа, а затем кокетливо улыбнулась встречному дворянину. Шико улыбнулся ей в ответ, и они рассмеялись. Хохотать вместе над незадачливым мужем — все равно что наставить ему рога. По ее глазам он видел, что, если бы они ехали в одном направлении, смешками этой ночью дело бы не кончилось. Муж же, наконец вернув стогу устойчивое положение, хмуро покосился на Шико. Он тоже знал про смех и рога.  
Из-за поворота в облаке пыли появился всадник, мчавшийся галопом, он было проскакал мимо, но его конь вдруг споткнулся и упал на колени. Всадник, чертыхнувшись, успел выбросить ноги из стремян и спрыгнуть на землю.  
Шико развернул гнедого, он узнал всадника.  
— Сен-При?! С какими вестями вы мчитесь, загоняя коня?  
— К счастью, я еще не загнал его, он встанет, вот увидите. А вести мои таковы, что мне очень нужна свежая лошадь, если б вы, месье де Шико, были бы так любезны одолжить мне своего гнедого…  
— И рад бы, но я и сам спешу к королю с добрыми вестями…  
Сен-При с трудом перевел дыхание и произнес:  
— Король убит четыре дня назад.  
— Убит? Король?  
— Да, монахом по имени Жак Клеман.  
— Наш король? Генрих Валуа?  
— Да, сударь. Я присутствовал при его кончине.  
— Сен-При, вы, должно быть, шутите?  
Сен-При покачал головой.  
— У меня срочное послание для маршала д’Омона…  
— Жак Клеман убил короля?  
— Да, ножом. Он ударил его в живот, так что внутренности выпали.  
— Клеман… нож… — без всякого выражения повторил Шико. На его лице не отразилось ни единой мысли или чувства.  
— Сударь, — вмешался коротышка с сеном, — но что же было дальше? И что вообще теперь будет?  
— Врачу удалось зашить рану, и сначала король почувствовал себя лучше, но к вечеру стало ясно, что это конец. Тогда Его величество приказал всем принести присягу Беарнцу, но предупредил, что королем Франции может быть только католик.  
— Они присягнули? — спросил Шико.  
— Все до единого.  
— А король?  
— Испустил дух в третьем часу ночи. Он хотел, чтобы осада продолжилась. Но д’Эпернон уводит свои войска. Возможно, маршалу удастся удержать швейцарцев…  
— А где сейчас Беарнец?  
— В Сен-Клу.  
Шико спешился и бросил поводья гнедого Сен-При.  
— Берите коня и торопитесь.  
— Спасибо, месье Шико. Мой конь встанет, ему надо только немного отдохнуть.  
Шико только махнул рукой.  
Сен-При вскочил в седло и скрылся в сгущающихся сумерках.  
— Нет ли тут поблизости постоялого двора? — спросил Шико крестьянина.  
— Конечно, сударь, вы, должно быть, проезжали его сегодня днем.  
— Нет, я не собираюсь возвращаться назад, мне нужно в Сен-Клу.  
— Тогда, если пойдете быстро, за полночь доберетесь. Там можно купить доброго коня.  
Шико поправил плащ и зашагал по дороге. Скрипели колеса телеги, огорченно вздохнула симпатичная хохотушка. Фыркал конь Сен-При.  
Шико шел, не оглядываясь. Он был безумно зол:  
— Болван! Жалкий глупец! Генрике, почему ты умер?! Так невероятно, непостижимо, нелепо, так внезапно?! — кричал он. — Какая отвратительная смерть! Ты ее достоин! Тебя, тысяча чертей, выпотрошили, как дохлую рыбу! — хохотал Шико. — И разрежут снова, вытащат все твое гнилое нутро, забальзамируют эти гнусные мощи и суровыми нитками крест на крест, как старый мешок, зашьют твое чертово брюхо! А серебряный тестон, что был у тебя вместо сердца, положат в мраморную урну. Дураку — дурацкие похороны! Знаешь что? Я не приду! Катись к своему кузену Вельзевулу!  
Шико, широко шагая, летел по дороге со скоростью пушечного ядра. Безумный никчемный Генрике мертв. Будучи закоренелым безбожником, Шико был уверен, что Генрике нет больше ни на этом, ни на том свете. Он стал просто неподвижным телом, без лживых глаз и лицемерных улыбок. Никогда не будет кривить рот в капризной гримасе, не сощурит близорукие глаза. Не скажет, улыбаясь одними уголками губ: «Шико, вы сегодня совершенно невыносимы».  
Однако когда на пустынной ночной дороге кто-то тронул его за плечо, безбожник Шико почувствовал, что волосы на голове встают дыбом. Белоногий конь Сен-При, раздувая потные бока, ткнулся мордой ему в затылок, сбив шляпу.  
— Ах ты, глупая скотина! Ты знаешь, что чуть не отправил меня к праотцам?  
Шико рукавом обтер пот с морды лошади и прижался к ней щекой.  
— Даже сердце заболело. Обещаю, что, если не помрешь к утру, мы с тобой отправимся на войну, во славу нашего нового короля Генриха IV. Но нам обоим надо отдохнуть хотя бы до рассвета.  
В небе сияли крупные августовские звезды. Ноги лошади смутно белели в темноте. До трактира они добрели к полночи. Заспанный слуга принес бутылку вина. Шико сел за стол и сделал несколько глотков. «Звезды на небе светят живым, — думал он, — вино восхитительно, даже загнанные лошади не хотят подыхать! И только Генрике лежит где-то сейчас с заштопанным пузом и таращится в потолок мертвыми глазами».  
Ему вдруг сдавило грудь, а сердце пронзила такая боль, словно мальчишка Клеман всадил в него свой чертов стилет. Шико упал на заплеванный пол.  
— Эй! Кто-нибудь! — из последних сил крикнул он. — Я умираю… Как глупо…  
Шико не умер. Боль в груди стихла, и слабость прошла через пару дней. Конь в белых чулках тоже не сдох и стал верно служить Шико, а Шико стал служить новому королю.  
Это был идеальный государь. Наваррец был умен, отважен, полон жизни, честолюбив, удачлив в бою. Он принял Шико с распростертыми объятиями, и Шико чувствовал, что занимает место, для которого был рожден. Шико был солдатом. В молодости он был счастливым солдатом, эти воспоминания вернули ему силы. Хотя сердце все же иногда покалывало. Он отчаянно дрался, смешно шутил, флиртовал, не давая шанса молодым соперникам. Но все же он неуловимо изменился. Если б он хуже знал самого себя, то подумал бы совершенно невероятную вещь — ему, кажется, стало скучно. Или же это было что-то иное? Шико знал, что от этой занозы просто так не избавишься, ведь она проросла откуда-то изнутри его столь хорошо защищенной души. Самые крепкие стены, что он выстроил в своей груди за долгие годы, вдруг стали ветшать и рассыпаться красным песком. На этих руинах ему предстояло держаться до конца, потому что возвести новые стены у него уже не было сил. Он понял это после того, как однажды ему приснился смешной и странный сон.

Шико будто бы оказался на балу в Лувре. Сотни свечей едва выхватывали из полумрака фигуры людей. Тускло сияли шелка, пламенел алый бархат, лица были скрыты масками. Играли испанскую гальярду. Тут к Шико подошла высокая и худая дама в фиолетовом платье, кудрявом, густо обсыпанном золотой пудрой парике и такой красиво раскрашенной маске, что ее можно было принять за настоящее лицо, только дама держала ее перед собой за витую рукоятку из слоновой кости. Это лицо смутно напоминало Шико кого-то, скорее всего, королеву Наваррскую. Дама присела в реверансе и протянула ему руку, приглашая на танец. Во сне Шико почему-то растерялся от такого напора и сделал шаг назад. Дама шагнула вперед, порывисто схватила его за руку и притянула к себе. Ладонь ее была холодной и твердой.  
— Не вижу, почему одному лучшему и единственному другу не пройтись в этой весьма изящной испанской гальярде вместе с другим лучшим и единственным другом? — Генрих отвел маску от лица и подмигнул Шико. Во сне ему, должно быть, было не больше лет девятнадцати или двадцати, когда он еще был просто Анжу. Он искоса глянул на Шико и рассмеялся:  
— Ну и рожа у тебя была! Мне показалось, ты не узнал меня!  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Шико, — твои ужимки не спутаешь ни с чем.  
— Скажи-ка, а смог бы ты станцевать со мной… ну, скажем, вольту?  
— А то! Надавать пинков тебе по заду было моей самой большой мечтой с нашей первой встречи! И вообще, что это ты тут устроил, Валуа?  
— Ну-у, — протянул он своим самым гнусавым голосом, — а на что это похоже?  
— Маскарад, где ты, переодевшись распутной вдовушкой, пристаешь к мужчинам?  
Генрих задумчиво обмахивался веером, чуть наморщив нос, и молчал.  
— Оргия?  
Генрике закатил глаза и, поклонившись Шико в следующей фигуре танца, присел в реверансе.  
— Куманек, оргия — это чуть больше одного человека. И еще, — вкрадчиво прошептал он Шико в самое ухо, — все должны быть голые.  
— Кхм... Я, знаешь ли, не силен ни в теории, ни в практике, в отличие от тебя...  
Анжу то ли фыркнул, то ли чихнул, потому что пудра попала ему в нос.  
— Это просто шутка. По-моему, было смешно! И она мне нравится. А я тебе нравлюсь, Шико? — спросил он вдруг с внезапным беспокойством.  
Как у всех Валуа, глаза у Генриха были черные с поволокой. Сейчас, когда он внезапно вытаращился на Шико, чуть приоткрыв рот, они казались огромными и тянули из Шико ответ на еще какой-то мучительный, но так и не заданный вопрос.  
— Скажу честно, как лучший и единственный друг. Друзья должны говорить друг другу правду, так ведь? — ответил Шико, обнимая его за талию. — Кровь Христова! У тебя там настоящий корсет?! Вот сумасшедший! Так вот, дорогой мой, — Шико исторг из своей груди скорбный вздох, — фиолетовый тебе вообще… совсем… абсолютно не идет. Но ты не расстраивайся! Я видал точно такое платьице на любимой обезьяне госпожи де Барбезье. На тебе смотрится ничуть не хуже, поверь!  
— Но талия у меня точно тоньше? И щеки не такие толстые, как у сестрицы Маргариты? — с надеждой спросил Генрике, не сводя жадных глаз с Шико.  
Шико расхохотался.  
— Вот ведь гадина! Неужто ты так подло ведешь себя со своей сестрой из зависти к ее красоте? Да у тебя вообще нет щек! Ты похож на ожившие мощи. И размалеван как портовая шлюха.  
— Фи! А вот это уже просто грубо.  
— Послушай, а правда тогда поговаривали, что ты в таком виде совратил испанского посла? И он потом называл тебя э-э-э… как это… хорошенькой куколкой?  
— Омерзительная клевета, — строго ответил Генрих, скрываясь за маской, — как и все, что про меня болтают. Не удивлюсь, если ты сам это только что выдумал. Но зачем ты цепляешься еще и к испанскому послу? Он, между прочим, в отличие от тебя, умел ценить хорошую шутку! Так смеялся, что едва с кровати не упал.  
— Прекрати! Я сейчас лопну со смеху!  
— Прежде чем лопнуть, ответь все же на мой вопрос.  
— Нет, Валуа, не нравишься ты мне совсем. А сейчас, по-моему, ты как-то очень нехорошо спятил. Глаза у тебя совсем бешеные…  
— Скажи мне тогда, дружочек, зачем ты таскаешься за мной шестнадцать… — тут он помедлил. — Нет, девять лет… А? Все ходит и ходит, чучело долговязое, мешает веселиться даже во сне. Хотя иногда, когда это тебе на руку, называешься моим шутом.  
— Я больше не твой шут, Генрике.  
— Как так?  
— У мертвых королей не бывает шутов…  
— Ах! — он с явным облегчением отбросил маску, прекрасное лицо разбилось, и осколки разлетелись по паркету. — Что же ты тогда удивляешься, что мне приходится развлекать себя самому? Генрих резко сдернул с головы парик, обдав Шико золотой пудрой, и отвернулся. Он долго молчал, а потом еле слышно, не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
— Что ты тогда вообще во мне нашел, дурачок? Доброе сердце? Острый ум? Благородство? Величие? Отвагу? Щедрость? Или, может быть, — он сухо и зло усмехнулся, — хотя бы, нежность и сдержанность? Хоть что-то… за что стоило бескорыстно отдать мне свою жизнь?

Шико проснулся и сел на скрипучей походной койке. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему его лицо было мокрым от слез. Но зато наконец понял, что за странное чувство не оставляло его в последнее время. Это было всего лишь одиночество. По пологу палатки безостановочно барабанил дождь.


End file.
